battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Flower
BFB: |episode = TFI: "Mile Run" First: Barriers and Pitfalls - 4 votes Second: Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - 524 votes (after rejoined in The Glistening) |place = TFI: 14th BFDI: 4th BFB: TBA |allies = *Blocky (Frenemies) *Flower Speaker Box *Snowball (Flower’s side) *Ruby (Flower's side) *Eraser (From BFDI 4) *Spike Ball Speaker Box *Loser *Match (BFB 7) |enemies = *Everyone Else (BFDI) *Match (One-sided, Match’s side) *Eraser (formerly) *Lightning *Cake *Ice Cube *Gaty (BFB 5) |color = Very Light Pink (Petals), Light Brilliant Yellow (Pistil) |deaths = 28 |kills = 28 |first = Total Firey Island (early concept) Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = Questions Answered |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 200 }} Flower is a female contestant and was the main antagonist on Battle for Dream Island for the first two episodes and the rest of the season after she rejoined. She was on the Squashy Grapes team and was the first person to be eliminated because she had the most votes at the first Cake at Stake, with 4 votes. She was also the last person to be eliminated before the finale, with 524 votes in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", the most elimination votes in the first season. She is seen in the intro card of IDFB, but wasn't seen in the episode. She sometimes forces other contestants into doing things for her, such as when she is demanded Bubble and Firey to get her over the rock wall. She is currently a contestant on Battle for BFDI and is a member of . Appearance Flower appears to be a charming centuary flower, a type of flowering plant found in Nevada, Oregon, and California of the United States and Baja California of Mexico. Her petals are a light shade of magenta, and her center is yellow. Her arms, legs, and body are black. Changes BFDI/BFDIA * Flower has lighter outlines. IDFB/BFB * Flower has darker outlines. Personality She is generally disliked by most of the contestants, as her temper is incredibly short. Flower tends to express anger and rage, even against the host, and feels that nothing should stop her in her path to win the competition. She is also insectophobic (has fear of insects), as evidenced in many episodes throughout Battle For Dream Island. This case was first mentioned in "Take the Plunge: Part 1" by Match and Pencil in a conversation, and eventually shown in "Don't Pierce My Flesh" and Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. In Battle for BFDI, Flower retains her egocentric and narcissistic attitude (only befriending Ruby because she thought Flower looked beautiful), but she is noticeably less violent. Despite this, she is not below threatening to crush those who call her ugly. She is willing to do most anything in her quest to be perceived as beautiful, going as far as to try to stay incredibly contorted just to meet Ruby's beauty standards. She also seems to be more naive and have a looser grasp on logic, such as demanding Black Hole to open a jar of cyanide for her even when it's explained to her that him doing that is a "bad idea". Coverage Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower is first seen in a flashback, when she asked Ice Cube if she looks beautiful. When Ice Cube responds with no, Flower angrily kicks her away. Later on in her first present appearance, she competes in the contest to win Dream Island. She pushes Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball and Needle, and almost Leafy, off the edge, but Pin pulled her back up. Later on, Leafy and Pin try to bowl her over, with Blocky saying "uh-oh", but she kicks them away. When Teardrop, Blocky, Pin, and Leafy are hanging off the edge, she's about to make them fall,and is boasting about her wearing non-slip shoes, when Blocky kicks her over. She holds onto Pin, but when Pin licks her, she falls off in disgust. During the team picking in "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Flower insults Teardrop's intelligence, and Bubble tells her to be nice. She tells Snowball to beat her up, but he refuses and she calls him a wimp, so Blocky beats Bubble up instead with Flower cheering Blocky. Flower is one of the last picked for the teams. Tennis Ball points out that she will be less of an enemy if she is chosen for their team, so she is put on the Squashy Grapes. Flower does terribly in the challenge. She is the only one who doesn't run when Snowball throws Golf Ball off the cliff. She refuses to help make the boat and refuses to jump in it later. With a lack of team effort, her team ends up losing the challenge. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated. She threatens to crush the speaker if she is eliminated, but she is (with 4 votes), so she activates the crusher. However, it hits Golf Ball and explodes, sending her flying away. Since then, Golf Ball has become smart. She is later seen flying over various monsters from the ocean. (Notice that some of them are from Tidepool) In "Sweet Tooth", Flower is chosen by the Announcer to be a judge in the cake baking challenge. She starts giving unfair scores, such as 0. She stomps Bubble's strawberry cake in a rampage because she was voted off, and then complains how it looks terrible. Flower then scores Bubble a 1. Then she gives Coiny a 7 for his "dirt cake". Flower then gives Eraser a 10 even though he was supposed to get lower because his cake was a strawberry like Bubbles. She then gives Firey a 3 right after he was supposed to get a 10 because he didn't bake his cake in an oven. She gives Leafy a 0 even though her spinner rolled a 10. Then she gives Pin a 10 for a cake that was an exact replica of herself. In "Power of Three" Flower is briefly seen in a flashback from the first episode, when Leafy points out her "hatred" for Flower. In "Cycle of Life", it is announced that an eliminated contestant would be rejoining the game. For her campaign, Flower threatens to crush anyone who doesn't vote for her. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Flower is given the opportunity to rejoin the game, but only receives four votes, and she is flung back to the TLC. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Flower is once again given the opportunity to rejoin the game. She does very well in the challenge, but still comes in second to Spongy, and is flung back. In "Reveal Novum", Flower complains how badly she wants out of the TLC, being trapped in there for 16 months. She tries to get out by standing on Blocky, but she failed. She later agrees to help with an escape plan, but it fails miserably. In "Gardening Hero", It is announced that an eliminated contestant would be rejoining the game once again. Similar to "Cycle of Life", as her campaign, Flower threatens to stretch anyone who doesn't vote for her. However, she did not stretch one of her non-voters, as BFDI is a fictional show. In "The Glistening", Flower is the first of many eliminated contestants to vote for Ice Cube who called her not beautiful in episode 1 to be eliminated, along with 9 other constants. Later, Flower receives the most votes (205) to rejoin the game, so she finally is back in the competition, so she said high-5 for Teardrop. The Announcer then proceeds to give a cake to her. Flower says "Finally". When it turns out that the cake is a pizza, she replied "What?". In the challenge, Flower throws Firey down the long jump track and then doesn't even to attempt to win (she stepped her foot on the sand), getting even lower then Spongy, leaving her up for elimination. She then threatens to twist any viewer who votes for her. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Flower is seen on a bridge with Firey. Firey shows her a bug, and Flower kills it with a sledgehammer, unintentionally destroying the bridge. She falls into the water, while Leafy saves Firey. Later, when the Announcer is killed, she thinks that she should win Dream Island. She makes a replacement box to replace Speaker, along with Firey's replacement box. Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated, but she is safe over Rocky in the closest voting ever. She gets a cake and asks Leafy to high-five her, but Leafy declines and Flower slaps her. Before the contest, when the Speakers gave a house to all the remaining contestants, Flower thinks her house is too small, and she wants a bigger one. When the contestants have to vote on the challenge, Flower is the only one who votes for a beauty contest, and Flower is unhappy due to everyone else voting for the volcano contest. In the escape the volcano contest, Flower finds the lava very hot, and Leafy accidentally pushes her in. Flower burns numerous times, until she and Leafy jump across Spongy, and catch up to Bubble and Firey. Flower mocks all of them until she is eaten by a lava monster. When the volcano erupts, she is part of the five-way tie, meaning that they have to do the beauty contest. Flower's replacement box is very right and gives Flower immunity for being so beautiful, along with Firey. At the end of the episode, Flower turns to metal along with everyone else. In "Hurtful!", Flower is annoyed by Firey Speaker Box and throws a bowling ball at him, and he jumps, accidentally killing her replacement box. Then, when all the contestants are faced with the metal furnace, she pushes Firey and Bubble in, before she is pushed in herself. She comes out of the Master Recovery Center, celebrating that she isn't heavy anymore. At Cake at Stake, she had immunity, so she is safe. During the challenge, she quickly pushes Leafy and Firey off the balance beam. She takes the motorboat, quickly going across. She wants someone else to help her up the rock wall and demands Bubble to do it. She refuses, and Flower pops her. When Firey refuses, she pushed and extinguishes him, also burning Leafy. Bubble eventually decides to help her, but she got hit by the booby trap and sent flying. She knocks Firey off Leafy's head and kills him. She hitches a ride with Leafy and latches onto Firey to get across the rock wall. She easily passes the test, and makes a dirt cake, despite Firey's protests. However, she trips and falls off the bridge. She isn't seen until much later on, when she, Leafy and Firey catch up to Bubble. She quickly tries scaling the pole, but one of her petals falls off, almost hitting Leafy. Leafy quickly avoids it and accidentally deletes the pole. Flower kills Firey with water, and they both have to start again. However, she quickly comes back, when Bubble and Leafy are ending their friendship. She pushes Leafy into the lava, and then, gets Bubble to help her to the top. However, Bubble simply throws her into the lava, so she doesn't get immunity, and is up for the final elimination. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Flower is seen demanding an apology from Bubble for not giving her immunity. Leafy apologizes for her, and Flower says it was adequate. At Cake at Stake, Flower finds a bug, and kills it, but not before it lays its eggs on her. When BFDI is canceled due to the low number of votes, Flower, in her frustration, throws the bug eggs at the Speaker, and they hatch into thousands of bugs, and they have to run for their lives. When she is jumping off the canyon, she is hit by an asteroid and killed. However, it is shortly revealed that she faked her death. However, Flower is eliminated once again. Flower, refusing to be eliminated, uses her mirror to reflect the lasers, sending a bush and the even the sun into the TLC. However, Flower is soon caught by the laser by setting the mirror by an angle that makes it reflect all around the world that ends up hitting her in the back, and thus, eliminating herself. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Flower's final appearance is when she has gone wild, and bites a piece off of the Announcer, making him unable to pronounce the 'k' sound. Flower doesn't want anyone to win but she ends up voting for Leafy, as she as to pick someone no matter what happens. Later, after Firey wins, he kindly lets Flower onto Dream Island, despite thinking she's a jerk. Flower is shocked when Dream Island is sold to Leafy but is soon killed by an asteroid, again. When she returns, she is shocked that no one is celebrating that she is back. Bubble tells her off for being selfish, and Flower angrily destroys the Bubble Recovery Center, using an incinerator. Firey pushes her into the incinerator, but she is brought back, and she starts to destroy all of the Recovery Centers. Soon, she has destroyed them all, meaning that if anyone dies, they (originally) would be dead forever. Flower is quick to kill Bubble, making everyone gasp. However, Flower is soon crushed by the UFO, meaning that she (was) dead forever as well, much to everyone's joy. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", she received 312 votes to join the game and was placed 18th. However, because she was dead, she did not compete in BFDIA. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", after Ruby types Flower's name down on the recovery center, she comes back to life. However, she is quickly frozen by Gelatin. Sometime during the challenge, she thaws out. At the end of the episode, she tries to get revenge on Gelatin by throwing a bug at him. Gelatin says that he's immune to bugs now and freezes Flower again. Evil Leafy then teleports on top of her and starts sinking into her. Then some weird brain-like patterns start coming out of Flower and right before the episode ends, Yellow Face appears randomly, saying "HELLO!". In "Get in the Van", Flower's only appearance in this episode is when she throws up Evil Leafy, who makes the area turn dark like in "Get Digging". IDFB Flower never appeared in IDFB, although she appeared in the intro. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Flower is initially seen when Ruby mentions that she thinks Flower is beautiful, causing her to turn around and gasp in joy. Later, Flower attempts to open a jar of cyanide that Dora dug up. She fails and threatens Black Hole that she would crush him. Black Hole says that it's a bad idea, as well as not being able to be crushed because of being infinitely small. Flower forces Black Hole to do it, with massively disastrous effects. After Four's appearance, Flower is late to join a team, mentioning how they're starting to fill up. She debates whether to join Snowball's team, so she can have him beat people up, and Ruby's team, due to her noting how beautiful she is. She then decides that she'll be on both teams, joining the two together and bolstering the team's number to 8. This team became iance. During the challenge, Flower, and the rest of iance, attempt to reach their basket simply by jumping. Match then starts to talk to Flower, but quickly stops when she remembers Flower is her enemy. This upsets Flower. iance later loses. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Flower's appearance is minor and short. She first appears at Cake at Stake, where she is safe. Flower remarks that this is the second time that she has survived being up for elimination. During the challenge, Flower can be seen licking a jawbreaker. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Flower gets upset at Lightning for she had enough of him continuously clarifying the challenge. Lightning then zaps her. In "Fortunate Ben", Flower is seen asking Ruby to convince her friends that she is beautiful. When Ruby replies with a comment saying how Flower wasn't beautiful anymore, Flower gets upset and threatens to crush Ruby, before Ruby says that Flower looks pretty again. Ruby then continues to give fashion tips to Flower, who contorts herself into a variety of weird positions to fit Ruby's criteria. However, Gaty and Lollipop think Flower looks idiotic later in the episode. Flower does not actively participate in the challenge. Votes Total elimination votes: 1678 Deaths #Don't Pierce My Flesh: ##Falls off the cliff after breaking the bridge. ##Burns in magma numerous times. ##Is eaten by the Fire Monster. ##Is killed when the volcano erupts. #Hurtful!: ##Melts in a furnace. ##Falls into a gorge. ##Burns in lava twice. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: ##Is hit by a meteorite. #Return of the Hang Glider: ##Is hit by a random meteorite. ##Is pushed into an incinerator by Firey. ##Is crushed by a flying saucer. Kills Total kills: 28 Trivia *She is one of the three characters who were the first to be eliminated, rejoin the game, and be re-eliminated. **The other two being Spongy and Blocky. *Flower got about 1/6 of ALL of the votes and has received the most votes ever on BFDI, with 1,056 votes. *Flower was the first and last contestant to be eliminated before the finale in BFDI. *Flower is the only female contestant to rejoin in BFDI. *Flower is also the last rejoining contestant to be eliminated from the game. *She was a contestant on Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points. *Flower was one of the three contestants who died "forever" in Episode 25. **However, she was revived in BFDIA Episode 4, as had Bubble, and Woody was revived off-screen in IDFB. **At least from now, it is still unknown how Ruby and Gelatin knew about Flower, as the two of them did not compete in Season 1 (although Ruby had a chance to join there), which is the only season Flower can be seen competing with other contestants clearly on-screen. *Flower has received the most votes (1039, including rejoining votes) out of any other contestant on Battle for Dream Island, excluding BFB. **Despite dying, she was still up for voting to join Battle for Dream Island Again. However, in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, despite her getting enough votes to join the game, she was not allowed to due to her absence. This was the same for Leafy and Bubble, as they were not present at the time. ***Since she, along with Bubble and Leafy, were not allowed to join, Book, Puffball, and Yellow Face took their places. **This is also the case for Woody and Nonexisty, however, they did not receive enough votes. *She is known to say "Oh my gardener" instead of "Oh My Gosh" (seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2). *Coincidentally, Flower's number of kills and deaths are both 28. *Flower is the first female contestant to have her own Speaker Box. The second female is Puffball. *Flower had been in the TLC for more than 17 months in BFDI. *Flower is one of the three female contestants in BFDI who didn't join BFDIA. **The other contestants are Leafy and Bubble. ***Coincidentally all three are female and made it to the final 4. ***They also did have enough votes to join but were not present. *She might be from California or the south of Oregon, since Charming Centaury Flowers are native to both of those U.S states. **However, since they live in Goiky, it's very unlikely. *In Take the Plunge: Part 2, she was slightly shorter than how she was in the first part. *From Season 1 to Season 4, Flower's personality from being a villain has been changed to slowly being nice but she still is stubborn. *Fans theorized that Flower is actually insecure and nice because of BFDI episode 8 on her promo video she said "You better vote me or-or I'll crush you! " she appears unsure and a little scared. She is just mean because just to seek attention and be noticed. *In BFB Episode 1, she told Match they don't have to be enemies, hinting she wants to be nice and change her relationship with her and maybe in the future other characters as well. *Flower is similar to Eva from the ''Total Drama ''series. **They're both females. **They both have "Anger Management's". **Both think nothing should stop them on their way to victory. **Both only competed in one season of their respective shows, which is the first season in both cases. ***This similarity is outdated, as Flower is a part of BFB. **They're both the first females to be eliminated on their respective shows. **Both rejoined once on their respective shows. **Both have a 66% elimination chance on their respective shows (up for elimination 3 times, were safe in only 1 elimination). *Flower has the most votes on season 1, with 524 votes. *Flower’s voting pose in Getting Teardrop to Talk is based off a pose she made in Total Firey Island. *She apparently doesn't like pizza because she said "What?" in The Glistening when she found out that was the cake. **However, she might have just been upset that her "cake" wasn't an actual cake. * Flower, ironically, has never interacted with Robot Flower. * Flower, Taco, and Lightning are currently the only contestants to appear in multiple Season 4 thumbnails, with 2 so far. * Flower is one of the strongest contestants, being able to lift the Master Recovery Center, a building-sized Recovery Center presumably made of the very heavy Yoyle Metal substance, as shown in episode 25 of BFDI, Return of the Hang Glider. See also Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Plants Category:Flower